In-N-Out Burger 2 with ???
"In-N-Out Burger 2 with ???" is Episode 90 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with ???. "In-N-Out Burger 2 with ???" was released on February 23, 2017. Synopsis Mitch completes his six week run of booking guests by surprising Wiger with the final member of the Spoonister Six. In-N-Out Burger is again on the menu as the 'boys decide whether it will remain in the hallowed halls of the Platinum Plate Club. Plus, an all-dressed Snack or Wack. Nick's intro "For God so loved the world that He gave his only begotten son that whosoever believeth in him shall not perish but have everlasting life" - John 3:16. "Jesus sayeth unto him 'I am the way, the truth, and the life. No man cometh under the Father but by me." - John 14:6. "Behold, I stand at the door and knock. If any man hear my voice and open the door, I will come into him and will sup with him and he with me." - Revelation 3:20. These are a few of the Bible verses overtly inserted on to the undersides of the food and drink containers of California's most beloved burger chain; though the prominent palm trees on the packaging are far more at home on the increasingly secular left coast. The restaurant's founders and owners - the Snyder family - are deeply religious and in the 1980s, thirty plus years after the first location opened in the Los Angeles suburb of Baldwin Park, they began including the verses as a subtle, unobtrusive declaration of faith. Though the company has been a wild success story, first across Southern and then Northern California, and now in the neighboring states of Arizona, Nevada, and Utah, that faith has no doubt been tested through tragedy. Patriach Harry Snyder died of lung cancer in 1976; son Rich died in a plane crash in 1993; and another son, Guy, died of a painkiller overdose in 1999. The family legacy continues with current owner Lynsi Snyder, the daughter of Guy, who is the world's youngest female billionaire. Religious scholars have noted the bipolar personality of the Christian God: a benevolent caretaker after the coming of Christ, but a brutal tyrant before the Messiah's arrival. For a taste of the wrathful God of the Old Testament, one must turn to the fries container which cites Proverbs 24:16: "For though a righteous man falls seven times, He rises again; but the wicked are brought down by calamity." This week on Doughboys, we return to In-N-Out Burger. Fork rating Snack or Wack (or, Yes To The Dressed) In this week's Snack or Wack, they were sent a box of Canadian snacks and candies. In that box, there was a bag of President's Choice Loads of All Dressed flavour chips. Mitch's friend had also acquired Ruffles All Dressed chips, so today they are comparing the two brands of All Dressed chips. (All Dressed is a popular flavor in Canada - it is a mixing of barbecue, ketchup, and salt & vinegar.) Both liked both, but Nick slightly preferred the Ruffles while Mitch preferred the President's Choice. How did the mystery guest decide? Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #ChickyChicky #Spigot vs. #NotSpigot #FirstSneeze The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)